hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:RfCM
This is the request page to become a Chat Moderator. Please place your request in the space provided at the very bottom of this page. General Information #Please make sure your vote complies with the policy. #The voting time for each applicant will last however long the promoting administrator/bureaucrat feels is necessary. #You may leave comments below the applicant about opposing, being neutral, or supporting them getting the rights. Requirements #You must have a 60% supermajority or greater at the end of the voting to receive the rights. #You must have at least 100 edits. #You must have been on the wiki for at least 1 month. #You must be an active user on chat, no exception(s) to this condition. #You may ask for an exemption to rules 2 and 3, but it must be a good reason for exemption. How to do the requests 1. Put: 2. For responses put: * Your vote (support, neutral, oppose, abstention, etc,.) - Your text (why do you think the user should or should not be promoted, if user has done great contributions, if the user is active on chat, etc,.) Archived Requests (Old System) Archived Requests (New System) Requests Requests are currently open. Roy25 (ArrDFe25)'s Request * You are very active on the Discord and you are very active on chat,but the problem are that you make seasons very sometimes and your activity was quite weird in your first month and you are new on here and i dont feel that your are ready for being a chat moderator yet ,for that I'm neutral. [[User:Olo72|''~ Olo72]] • Page • Wall • 20:38, 13 May, 2018 (UTC+0) * You have been very active recently, and seem to really care about the greater good of this wiki, such as when you help us revert vandalism from HT socks. You have shown that you are willing to take on the responiblites that come with this role, and that you are ready for them. Because of this, I will support. Good luck Roy! Brickcraft1 (talk) Have a great day! 19:44, May 13, 2018 (UTC)}} * You've been significantly active on both wiki and the chat. It's great to see you helping us revert vandalism, but I feel that your abilities will be limited to the wiki only (for a while) as problems in Discord are resolved by the admins and not normal users - but I praise your constant reminding of us when there is any issue that needs admin attention. However, I have a few concerns about your promotion and will thus remain neutral due to the overall uncertainty I have when voting on this request. Best of luck. ?? 'StrawberryMaster''' ?? Talk | | 20:13, 13 May 2018 ? * You are a considerably active user both in chat and the wiki and I feel you have enough maturity to handle such a position. Although I am a little skeptical about your promotion this early, you have earned my support. { ) TropicalStormChapsteck {talkpage) https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/hypotheticalhurricanes/images/9/95/NHCTSSymbol.png 20:15, May 13, 2018 (UTC) * Roy, I think you would be a great asset to our team, although you received autopatroller rights fairly recently, thus why I am skeptical about your promotion. Secondly, as SM said, your abilities would be a little constrained, but you have reported vandalism to us and have, in that way, been helpful to us. Nevertheless, I think you can prove me wrong and show that you are capable of holding this position. Good luck! - Cooper * I strongly support tbh. You're very active in chat and Wikia, and you have great qualities as a chat moderator. Another thing to note is that you did a good job in reverting vandalism, so I could even support a rollback. Best of luck! - Farm River (talk) 22:26, May 13, 2018 (UTC)